The Colliding of Continuums: Beginning of the Tale
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: " Hey Ragna! I'm hungry!" " SHUT IT VASH!" Two men travel in a world ruled over by the NOL, controlled by shadowy figures, and all one cares about is where will dinner come from... The Colliding of Continuums. What awaits the playthings of fate?
1. Two men in red, one silver, one gold

REMAKE! THE REMADE CHAPTER IS HERE! :D Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GOOOOO! I'm EXCITED FOR THIS! You know the drill by now, this is a BlazBlue Crossover story, and this is my remake of the original Chapter that started us off! Well, let's begin!

I sadly do not own BlazBlue, Trigun, or any of the characters from their series. I do own the Bloodfangs and the history I'll set up here.

* * *

_WANTED! THE MAN WITH THE TRILLION DOLLAR BOUNTY! THE SSS-RANK CRIMINAL VASH THE HUMANOID TYPHOON! WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE! Vash the Stampede is a Dangerous Criminal and a Risk to all the Novus Orbis Librarium! Wanted for the Destruction of Two Hierarchical Cities, several accounts of petty theft, the severe beatings of Platoons A, B, and V of the Zero Squad, and known association with Ragna the Bloodedge! Vash is a blond haired man in his twenties with blue eyes, a red coat, and a stolen cybertech arm, carries two pistols with him! Warning, he has a deadly shot and has been known to hit a Merchent Ship from over two miles away! All Bounty Hunters seeking to capture do so at your own risk! _A bounty poster of a Blond haired man giving the peace sign flies past the streets of Kagutsuchi, hitting the wall where a second bounty poster was stuck,

_WANTED! THE MAN WITH THE BILLION DOLLAR BOUNTY! THE SS-CRIMINAL RAGNA THE GRIM REAPER! WANTED DEAD! Ragna the Bloodedge is a deadly criminal notable for owning the Azure Grimoire and destroying entire squadrens sent after him! Wanted for the destruction of several Cauldrens, the deaths of over three thousand troops sent after him, owning an illegal Grimoire, killing key Novus Orbis Librarium Personal, and the deaths of an entire Sector of the NOL! Ragna is a silver haired man clad in red, with a large slab of metal that he uses as a scythe when activating his Grimoire, has heterochromia, one red eye and one green eye. Warning! Do not attempt to attack him without help or notifing your nearest NOL officers! _The second bounty poster showed an ugly silver haired man doing an evil grimace.

_WANTED! THE BLOODFANGS! An A-rank group of Terrorists! Known for dressing in red and black clothing! They're a small time group of rebels, but they've been growing in number and support for quite some time! Warning! They are very well equipped and trained for being rebels! They have been able to steal and obtain Ars Magus capable weapons, as well as evade capture for quite some time! The Nanaya sisters have been able to defeat a group of them, despite reports from Sergant Alexander Silveria stating the opposite! Further reports and bounty rewards to be stated! _Below the two bounty posters, was another poster showing a group of red and black clad men and women.

Miles away from Kagutsuchi...

* * *

"Raaaaaagnaaaa~ I'm hungry~ And Tired~ And Really HUNGRY! Can't we stop for lunch already, pleeaaaaaaaaaseeee?" A childish voice whines out, the owner of said voice being a spiky haired blond man with blue eyes, his head was lowered down in between whines.

He wore an all red trenchcoat, the outfit having rips, tears, and holes all over it, yet holding up well all the same. The trench had a high collar, covering up to the mans neck, with rows of buttons going down from the neck to a long strap of leather below him. There were also two buttoned straps over his shoulders, the black buttons gleaming in the light of the stars and moon. His left arm was exposed to the night air, revealing its leather covered form. Every square inch was belted in black shiny leather, although small portions of what lay underneath was exposed, silver metal parts gleamed slightly underneath the black straps where it was exposed. Over that arms hand was a white feather sigal, glowing slightly every few seconds with a blue light.

Underneath his concealing coat, the blond haired man wore all black pants, with dark brown boots. The boots went up to the mans leg, almost all the way to his lower torso. Metal knee-pads were fused into the boots, with small red X's over them. Belted to each hip were holsters, two massive guns kept in each holster, one colored black, the other white.

The other man grabbed a hold of his sword tightly, his mood already on a dangerous level due to his companions belly-aching. His silver hair moving slightly in the night winds, while two eyes, one red, the other green twitch in anger, " SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP VASH! YOU ALWAYS START WHINING WHEN YOU'RE HUNGRY!"

He wore a red coat with buckles and metal pieces all over it. Two metal clamps per arm and lower hip, and two buckles just below the shoulders. Black lines were located just above and under each leather buckle, the bottom lines went vertically, the top lines went horizontally. Two buckles were strapped across the lower chest, just below the naval. One buckle was a normal belt strap, the other was black leather on one side with a white metal plate on the other. A set of gold buttons were worn on the high collar, two on each side of the red jacket. Two red belt straps with gold buckles were located just over his stomach. With every movement of his body, two long red cords attached to his coat bounced and swayed, a metal blade attached to the ends of them.

The outfit he wore underneath was a white and black affair, a black undershirt with white lining going up all the way to his collar. Black hakama style pants were worn directly underneath that, with a small doll belted to the hip. The doll resembled a small blond girl in a white dress, a painted flower in her hair. The doll had a kind smile painted on its face, with a splotch of green for the eyes. His feet wore red shoes, metal toes crunching the ground beneath him. Two black gloves were worn over his hands, the left hand having a strange red disk fused to the back of the palm.

What was most striking about the man besides his hair and outfit, was the massive sword slung over his back. More like a slab of metal then an actual blade, the weapon was stuck to his back with metal clamps over his back. It had a black handle that extended almost to the very end of the sword, stopping just below the tip, a gold bar just a few inches from where it ended, with two ridges above the bar. Another gold bar was located just below the start of the handle. A red cylinder like object was located in the black handle, with a long red metal portion connected the blade to the handle. The blade itself was a pure white affair, brutal looking and simple, it was a weapon made for killing, little more.

"NO~OOO! I DON'T WANNA! You promised Rags old buddy! You said we'd stop by the nearest city on our way to Kagutsuchi and we'd EAT like kings! YOU promised-"

" AND I would've KEPT THAT GOD DAMN PROMISE! If someone HADN'T used our money to buy FUCKIN' PRESENTS! PRESENTS! THAT WAS OUR FOOD MONEY!"

" But Raaaagggss! What if some innocent little kid was down on their luck and needed some comfort? They'd NEED a cute little Doll to make them happy!"

"GRHHAHH! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT DAMMIT! WE'RE WANTED CRIMINALS! THE HELL WE GIVING OUT PRESENTS TO LITTLE KIDS FOR?"

"It's to make them trust us and not believe the lies of the Library Buddy!"

"...Tch; like I care what people think 'bout me. If they have a problem, they can just SAY IT to my fuckin' face!"

" You're always like this when we go to a New City Rags. Somethin' eatin' ya?"  
" Why do you DO that? You act like such a fucktard one day, then the next you're like some shrink or somethin'..."

"I'm your BEST friend Ragna~ I know how you g~e~~t!"

" ...Fuck you. And to answer your question, kind of. I just...I just get the feeling I've done this before, like I've walked down this damn road several times, and each time's the same as before... It's like I've been here, and I know what will happen to me...It's just weird."

' Is he starting to realize the Loop...? Rachel-chan never mentioned this before...and it's never happened like this...come to think of it... it's nighttime. And...It's always been day before...no. It's nothing, can't get my hopes up just yet...but...maybe. Just Maybe...we're getting to-'

" Vash. Vash! VASH! YOU FUCKIN' DUMB BLOND!"

Ragna's angry voice startles Vash from his thoughts, the blond haired man plastering a goofy grin on his face as he answers Ragna," Yeeeeeessss Rags old buddy, old friend, old chum of mine?"

Growling in consternation, Ragna runs his fingers through his hair and mutters a few choice curses," I said, we're almost there. So get a hold of yourself, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Vash frowns to himself, his mind racing as he looks off into the distance, an NOL transport ship flying over them,' Is that...? I can feel the presence of the True Azure on that ship...it's impossible, it just can't be... but...this Continuum...it just might-'

"VASH! COME ON!" Ragna shouts at him, interupting the blonds thoughts as the two near Kagutsuchi, Vash pulls out a unique pair of yellow sunglasses with lightning bolt shaped arms, then puts them on with a quick hand motion. His right hand moves towards one of his guns, before he sets his into a serious expression," Got it Rags. We've got work to do."

The two men walk towards their destination, unaware of how the Wheel of Fate was turning towards a new path.

High above them, after they leave, a small door opens above them. With a storm of rose petals flying out...

* * *

((Remade and improved! WIth new continuity, that will mesh better with the remade later chapters! The True Ending is Upon us.))


	2. The Ladies of Frost and Lightening

Two very petite young women step out of the door, both were blond girls, clad in vastly different outfits and having their hair up in differing ways. The first girl, was clad in an elegant and elaborate costume, red crosses, black, and white frills, her long blond hair was done up in two pointy black ribbons, resembling that of a Rabbit, the other was far less formal, wearing a very cute and open outfit, composed of a black leather bustier that would look far better on a more adult woman, a matching set of boots, a long black cloak over that, and a witchs cap, her pale blond hair flowed down her back wildly.

The first girl was Rachel Alucard, the sole heir to the Alucard Vampire family, a great linage tracing it's roots all the way to the Legendary King of Vampires himself, Vlad Tepes Dracula. She was an old vampire trapped in the body of a far younger woman, although she was indeed a child in the Vampire's world, she was far more mature than her age and appearance showed... Although she did have childish quirks about her when it concerned that which interested her. She taps an Umbrella with a cat's face and tail on it, an obese red bat flying next to her shoulder.

"How Droll... Ragna didn't stay to greet us..Gii, Nago, you claimed he was sleeping... I AM not amused." She intones dully, her eyes narrowing fractionally as the umbrella sweats fearfully, the Bat doing the same as their master stares coldly at them.

The other girl, was Evangeline A.K McDowell, a legendary vampire in her own right, many legends persisted of the female vampiress, how she once slew a dragon, how she had fought Dracula himself, how she had pursued a human Mage of great skill and eventually claimed his son for the Vampire race's cause, but few told the truth. That she was a young woman who used the illusionary power of her race to pretend to be a far more beautiful and old woman, the two Ladies of the Night were old friends, having played together when they were both young, many centuries of being stuck in a time-loop together made them far more bored and tired with life, although Rachel claimed to her companion that Ragna and Vash were close.

Close to breaking the stage they played upon, and releasing the world from the endless procession of restarts the two women sat through.

" Ohohoho! Rachel, my dear...You seem a little upset. Why indeed? So troubled over not being able to impress Mister Reaper?" laughs out Evangeline, Rachel staring at her with a cold look," I am not troubled by this Miss Pretender, you are, as always, assuming that I care more than I already do for Ragna."

Evangeline hides her mouth behind her hand in shock, before growling childishly," S..SHUT UP RACHEL! I AM NOT A PRETENDER! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! JEALOUS! IS ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE SPELL I DO, SO YOU'RE FOREVER STUCK AS A LITTLE GIRL!" Ice crackles around her feet as Rachel's eyes darken, the sky darkening as thunder sounds," I? Jealous? That you pretend to be a..A.. Shameless temptress? Trying to catch the attention of the men around you? You live such a sad lot indeed."

The two banter out, their eyes glaring at each other as they talk," At least I actually have gained my Mate you jealous harpy! Why haven't you told Ragna your feeling's, hm? Scared of forming an attachment and losing him due to the time loops restarting? At least I don't fear to spend time with my darling Negi." Evangeline says in a mocking tone, Rachel gripping Nago's handle a little too tightly," Indeed! You are a shameless Pedophile Evangeline, spending time with your turned boy toy, at least I turned Ragna and he has gotten older."

They circle each other, as if hungry sharks preparing to attack each other for their meals," I? A pedophile? Hm..perhaps, but than your chosen is a Pedo as well Rachel, I know why you don't hasten to take my spell, you prey upon Ragna's weakness to little girls with blond hair, using that to get away with all of your insults and mockery. You're such a, how do you say? Hard case. OHOHOHOHO!" mocks Evangeline, taking Rachel's insult in stride,"... Nago, Gii. Prepare yourselves, I wish to teach my rude companion a lesson in manners."

"A..Alright!" " As you command Princess!"

With a roar of lightening, Rachel stares down her old friend, Evangeline just smirks, ice gathering around her as their eyes glow red.


	3. LOVE,JUSTICE, AND RAMEN!

(BELIEVE IN THE FIRES OF JUSTICE, COURAGE, KINDNESS AND LOVE! BURNING BANG!)

If I OWNED something as AWESOME as Bang..I'd be VERY happy.

* * *

Two men stood atop a rooftop, a thief who ran from them having no where else to run from, his eyes stare at the figures in horror," N..NO! YOU TWO..ARE!"

"We are...The hero's who protect all of Ronin-Gai. Our fists cry out for those poor souls who need our aid...We hear their tears, their cries for aid, and WE ANSWER! In the Name of Justice, Love, Courage, AND RAMEN! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Says one figure, clad all in a jarring orange outfit, a massive tan colored ramen bowl on his back with a pair of chopstick like swords by his side, he wore a short orange t-shirt over his chest, a bright set of sky-blue sandals worn on his feet, with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck, he had bright blond spiky hair, with vibrant blue eyes, he points at the thief as he makes a battle pose, an image of waves crashing down upon rocks behind him.

" THAT'S RIGHT MY BRILLIANT PUPIL! WE FIGHT FOR ALL OF RONIN-GAI! I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI! THE GREAT PROTECTOR OF KAGUTSUCHI! EVIL-DOER! FACE UP TO YOUR EVIL WAYS! YOU WILL HAND IN THE GOODS YOU STOLE FROM THE INNOCENT PEOPLE OF RONIN-GAI!" shouts out the young man's companion, a man with a pale white X-scar across his neck, a dark green jacket and pants, open to show a MANLY chest, an extremely long red double ended scarf flowing down with a huge nail wrapped in it, he points a finger angrily at the thief, who was shitting bricks at being pointed at by the Hero's of Ronin-Gai.

"Hmm..He is struck speechless by your power Bang-sensai! Truly, you are the greatest Shinobi in All of Ronin-Gai!" says Naruto with an awed look, Bang just looks modest at his pupils praise," No, no Naruto-kun, my adorable pupil, the greatest Shinobi are those good souls who help protect Ronin-Gai alongside us, without being known by all, they fight for the good people of Ronin-Gai, it is they, who are the true hero's."

The thief tries to get away, until a chop-stick like blade slams down near his feet, Naruto glaring at him, " HEY! DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY! WE STILL HAVEN'T KICKED THE CRAP OUTTA YOU FOR STEALIN' FROM A KID!" Bang looks serious now," INDEED! You are truly the lowest of the Low Evil-doer! You dare steal from a defenseless innocent child? In all of my years, I have never seen something so despicable...WE MUST PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! READY MY BELOVED PUPIL?"

"READY BANG-SENSAI!" "TOGETHER THAN!" "UZUMAKI SHISHGAMI ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! THOUSAND RAINING CHOPSTICKS!"

They shout out, with a roar, Bang throws an umbrella high into the air, Naruto concentrates, than a rain of chopsticks pummel the thief into the ground, stabbing down all over his clothes, Bang and Naruto cross their arms, as with a brilliant explosion, the thief is blown away, charred and beaten.

His form disappears into a bright twinkling star, Naruto catches a limited edition Bang Shishigami Doll, handed out in limited quantities, they were loved by the children of Ronin-Gai, nowadays a rare collectors item and very expensive item, they were treasured not for who they were modeled after, but for the rare seithr repellent cloth they were made out of, a rare material used to create authentic replica's of Bang and Naruto's clothing, the cloth was prized by collectors for being very soft and finely made, warm on the coldest of days, and able to cool them on the hottest, many thieves had been reported trying to steal the dolls from their rightful owners, the children of Ronin-Gai.

"Bang-sensai. We MUST return this to that poor child who that bastard of a man stole it from!" growls out Naruto," Yes, my Beloved student! THOSE WHO DARE TO STEAL FROM THE DEFENSELESS WILL HAVE NO MERCY FROM EVEN I! LET US BE OFF! WE MUST RETURN THIS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER!"

The two men say, jumping off of the rooftop they were on, their faces set into serious expressions, they rush off to help the innocent of Ronin-Gai, they had sworn to do so after their home of Ikaruga was destroyed, Bang raising Naruto as if he was his son, in honor of his master, Naruto's father, the two men protected and guarded Ronin-Gai for over eighteen years, and would continue to do so to the end of their days.

Evil Doers, Beware! For those who hurt and attempt to destroy the peace of the innocent, Bang and Naruto, hero's to all, will FIGHT ON! In the Name of Love, Justice, Honor, and Courage! FIGHT ON HERO'S OF RONIN-GAI!


	4. The scythe and gun, ladies of justice

( NOEL CHOP!)

Soul Eater is what Tim Burton came up with after watching Bleach and The Nightmare before Christmas back to back.

* * *

Shots of gunfire are heard, before a criminal is brought down, he looks up in horror as a scythe blade is leveled at his neck, backing away rapidly, he tries to beg for his life," WA...WAIT PL...PLEASEEE!"

"B rank Criminal. Max the Madman, you are under Arrest! Come quietly, and you will not be killed in the name of the NOL, please come with us or risk your demise.." Says a calm and quiet young woman with short blond hair, she wears a blue baret, a long cloak over her body, and wielded two massive white guns, Arcus Diobolus: Bolverk, her chosen weapons. She was Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, a recent graduate of the NOL's military Academy, and was on the fast track to promotion due to her skill and raw talent.

The criminal backs away slowly, before pulling out a gun and opening fire on the woman," SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE LIBRARIAN!" he yells out, before a woman with two short pale blond pigtails blocks every shot with her scythe blade, she is wearing an almost school-girl like outfit, white with the insignia of the the NOL on it, she was Maka Albarn, an extremely talented student at the NOL, she wielded an ordinary scythe with inhuman skill, enough to get an assignment under her old friend Noel, the two young women working together surprisingly well together.

"You're now a threat to the people around us, I'm sorry Max-san, but you will have to die." Are her cold words, before she daftly bifurcates him, Noel turning as Maka pulls out an Ars Magus, and sets him on fire, turning to Noel, she looks concerned at her friends slightly grossed out face," Hey...Noel..I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you sick...Urh...Damn... C'mon... our job's done here, the Cleaner's will come in, get a check on this guy, and it'll be done..." she says kindly, Noel pulls herself together, looking at her friend with a small smile," Thank's Maka-chan... You're always so good at this...Yet you're so nice off duty..."

Maka rubs the back of her head, sticking out her tongue childishly as Noel looks at her," Hey Noel..It's nothin', I swear..Jeez, you're always so worried about how you're doing...You're a great Lieutenant, and I'm still a student." "But.." "No Buts! Now C'mon..Let's go, we've got bigger fish to fry...I've heard talk that Ragna the Bloodedge and his accomplice Vash the Stampede are heading to Kagutsuchi..."

Noel looked attentive, something deep inside of her telling her to go after Ragna, shaking her head slowly, she nods at Maka," Yes...let's go..."

The two young women walk off slowly, heading towards a nearby NOL sanctioned transport, they get in, and prepare to head towards Kagutsuchi.

* * *

(Short chapter, but I'll make it up with the next few, delivered to you all tomorrow.)


	5. Moonlight upon a broken family

(Next chapter! Four more to go! Sorry, but I'm short on ideas on who to use for some crossovers, hate to spoil the surprise..but...Valkenhayn, Lambda, Nu, Makoto, and Jin are still without crossover compainions..:( It makes me SAD! But anyway! Here's the next chapter! Now we have...Carl and Ada with Edward Elric and Alphonse! Hate to use two characters, but where ever Ed goes, Al's sure to follow.)

If I owned FMA, than Ed'd have banged Lust, Riza, AND Oliver all at the same time. Winry'd be lonely, and Alphonse wouldn't be as popular.

* * *

"Big brother...Carl's sleeping on your coat again..Ada, can't you make him stop?" "..." "She says let him sleep."

A campfire burns softly, four figures surrounding it, one of them was a massive metal suit of armor, with two pale glowing eyes, a loin cloth, and a strangely human expression on it's face, another was a young teen with blond hair done up in a pigtail, he had on a black tank top, pants, and had an artificial metal leg and arm, he was piling more wood onto the fire, a surprisingly kind expression on his serious face as he stares with calm yellow eyes at a young boy, curled up in a red jacket with a cut out symbol on the back, the boy wore a purple top-hat, cape, shirt and shorts, he was laid up on the lap of a female robot like being, with pale blond hair, grossly exaggerated metal arms and a purple dress like outfit, it had one massive arm draped lovingly across the boys chest.

The two figures seen first, were Edward and Alphonse Elric, two brothers and childhood friends of Carl and Eda Clover, Edward and Elric had been taken care of by Ada and Carl's mother after theirs died, Edward and Alphonse loved their mother very much, and as much Ignis tried to be there for them, they turned to dark pursuits to try and regain their beloved mother.

Digging deeply into the Boundary, they had unsealed the power to use alchemy, a long lost skill of Ars Magus, the ability to create and destroy objects than reconstruct them at a molecular level. With their powers, they had tried to resurrect their mother, failing, and instead they had brought forth a twisted creature that may or may not have been their mother, the effort needed to tap into the Boundary and create the thing they saw, tore apart Alphonse's body and stole away Edward's limb, he than used Alchemy to rip Alphonse's soul from the Boundary, while at the same time catching a glimpse of the three beings known as the Takamagahara, with his final view being of a young woman all in black, telling him to," Go away little boy. You do not interest me."

When he came to, Ignis had gotten Relius, Carl's father to sew fake limbs to his body, Relius even presenting him with Alphonse's soul encased in armor, Carl, Ada and Ignis all worrying over him. Shortly after however, Relius had turned Ignis and Ada into constructs like Alphonse, making the three boys swear vengeance on him.

"...Momma...Big sis...big brother...make...him give them..back.." Carl mumbles tiredly, making Ed's eyes close angrily, his metal fist tightens sharply, before he punches a rock with it, an impact crater forms on it as Alphonse looks worried," Big brother..?" "S'nothing Al...That man tore Ada from us..as well Ignis...I WILL never forgive him...! For what he's done to Carl, Ada, and Ignis..He'll pay. I swear it on the limbs he gave me."

Ed walks over to Carl, and sits down, rubbing the young boy's head kindly, Carl's eyes open a tiny bit as he reaches for his glasses tiredly," Big..bro?..mm..Is it..time to wake up yet..?" Ed shakes his head slowly, smiling at Carl as he rubs the little kid's head, pulling his jacket around Carl's body tightly, Ada looks at him, her silver eyes staring without emotionNah, squirt. It's not time to wake up yet..Go back to sleep. We'll continue on in the morning. " "mmnnh..okay...big brother.."

Alphonse looks kindly at Carl, rubbing a thick metal glove over his hair gently, far more gently than one would expect from the metal behemoth, Ada raises one massive arm, and extends a single finger, rubbing it gently against his cheek, before Al turns to Ed," Big brother. You going to bed?" "Yeah Al..watch over us, okay? And don't worry about me..just keep the fire going, and I'll be fine." "Okay. Good night big brother." " Good night bro."

With that said, Edward turns over and closes his golden eyes, using his metal arm as a slight head rest.

Alphonse stares up at the moon, his white eyes taking in it's beauty, he raises an arm up, and clenches his fist around the light, as if to grasp it, slivers of mother of pearl light reflect from his arms, making the inner child smile brightly, although his metal helmet showed no sign of emotion.


	6. A kind shadow and a bad shadow

New chapter! New chapter! Sorry for the wait! I was just lazy! :( So I'll make it up to you all! Translation to what will be said at the very end.)

I don't own ANYTHING by the master of animation that was Hayao Miyazaki. So that makes me a sad panda. :(

* * *

A small child wanders unknowingly into the upper level sewers of Kagutsuchi, wandering away from her mother, she skips cheerfully into the sewers, but as she goes on, it gets darker, slimier, and smellier, making her careless smile fade away, echoing sounds scare her, shadows leap out to attack her, creepy crawly things slither around her, tears come to her eyes as she wanted to go home now.

Her eyes tear up even more as a shadow walks towards her, an expressionless mask looking at her, until it slightly smiles, a slithery, goopy,drippy plop is heard behind it, making it's smile go away"...go...go.."

"Go?" asks the young girl, the shadow in front of her raised two arms, making the universal sign for don't come forward, she walks forward, making it shake it's head rapidly," No...no..go..go...!"

The first shadow turns around rapidly, as the little girl gasps in fear, another shadow was trying to move past the first, this one wasn't friendly feeling, it smelt AWFUL, black disgusting goop pouring around it, it's mask wasn't smiling or showing emotion, she looks scared as insects crawl around it," Go..Go..! No..now!" "...ood...is...ood..! ove..o ace..! Ood!" "...No." "OOOD!" " No..!" the two shadows converse, the first growing two large extra arms as it blocks the second, the other shadow slithers around angrily, it's mask staring at the small child, before it slithers away into the darkness, the first retracts it's arms, turning away to her,"...sorry...go?" "O..okay.."

The little girl prepares to run, until she turns her head, smiling at the first shadow," My name's Chihiro! What's yours?" she asks happily, the first shadow looks surprised, than it smiles sadly,"...No...Face." "No Face?" "...Yes.." "Okay! I'm happy to have met you No Face!"

Says the little girl happily, with a happy look, she runs away, the first shadow, No Face, smiles slightly, looking back with a frown, it follows her to make sure the other shadow didn't go after her, when she runs outside, she smiles happily at the streets and buildings around her, running up to her mother, she jumps into her arms," Chihiro! Where were you? I was worried sick! You're covered in slime young lady..And you smell! It's bath time for you when we get home!"" But Mommy! I met a nice shadow! His name was No Face! And he protected me from a bad smelly one!"" Shadows..No Face..? Chihiro! What did I tell you about lying to me? It's time we head home, your father WILL hear about this!" " Bu..but mom.."

The woman angrily carries her away, Chihiro looks back, to see No Face smiling at her, it waves goodbye, as she looks happily at it,"...Friend..?" it asks," Yeah!" it smiles even more, before walking back into the shadows," Chihiro? Who were you talking too?" " No Face Mom!"" Ugh..Enough with the No Face!"

No Face walks into the shadows, looking happy, it was glad to have met such a kind little girl, her emotions were very nice, and she was a very good person, it felt. It's smile fades away, seeing the second shadow staring at it, insects crawling all around it's form,"..." "...Arakune..." "...ome." the two shadows walk away after talking, No Face stares back at the fading light from the sewer entrance, while Arakune slithers forward.

No Face, was a strange creature, formed out of the Boundary, it was called forth by Lotte Carmine when he was delving into it's powers, it fed off of emotions, and the first ones it came into contact with was surprisingly not Lotte's greed and lust for knowledge, but instead Long and Litchi's love for each other, this shaped it's personality, forming a kind and good hearted being who wished to feel positive emotions, the reason for such, was that Litchi and Long had come to call on Lotte, he had unknowingly called it forth earlier, and as he was trying to make them leave so he could continue his studies, No Face reached out, and felt their emotions, as they sang the most to him.

Lotte continued to study, until No Face appeared, the two conversed, or Lotte tried to, Lotte being carious about No Face and what it was, his curiosity over powered his greed, and as No Face fed upon it, it too gained a carious wish to know more about people, to see who they were and what they were feeling, with those first emotions, No Face was born into the world, as time went on, when he wasn't studying or trying to get into the Boundary,Lotte taught it basic words, trying to make it learn about human behavior.

However, as time wore on, Lotte turned gradually into the monster know as Arakune, when he left his former home, he took No Face away with him, this started a long, sad existence for No Face, having no new people to meet, and only feeding on fear and sorrow when Arakune ate his victims, No Face was lonely, and because of it's association with Arakune, the Kaka clan feared and hated it, making it even more sad.

But, it never gave up hope that it could meet good people, today was a nice day for No Face, and it'd be damned before it let Arakune kill that little girl, No Face let itself feel a small glimpse of hope, looking forward to seeing Chihiro again, it's friend.

* * *

( I tried to be less serious, more touching, as the entire point of Spirited away was to make you feel for Chihiro, here, I probably failed, but I tried my best to touch upon that same element Spirited Away preformed so wonderfully with No Face.)

(Translation.)

Arakune: Food! It's food! Move no Face! FOOD! Come.


	7. Of Snakes and Fox's, plans in the making

(OKAY! Sorry for the wait! :( I'll do better this time! Alright, time for Trollzama and Snake in the grass!)

I don't own Bleach or BlazBlue, so shut it, 'kay?

* * *

Two men stood together in an office, one was clad in a classy black suit, hat, black tie, white shirt, he painted the very image of a well dressed business-men, his eyes were closed tightly, but they open slightly, revealing yellow iris.

His companion, was a silver haired man with fox like eyes, wearing the outfit of a high ranking officer of the NOL, he had short silver hair, with an amused smile on his face, a sword held sheathed at his side, he opens one eye lazily, showing a blue iris that turns red briefly; the two men pull out a bottle of wine, before pouring themselves a cup.

"So Hazama, or should I call you Terumi? Hehe, whatchu gonna do now? Our little angry dog and his...companion are snooping about too much." says the first man, Ichimaru Gin, the other, opens his eyes fully, showing off his amused yellow eyes," Heheh, we DON'T need to worry about that stupid shit-head, or that fuckin' relic... The stage, WE'VE set for them,is off to a great opening act! The only reason we need to worry, is that our little Azure Grimoire isn't ready to become what WE want her too...That FUCKIN' Little cunt whose her best friend will only prevent our plans from working..."

With a clink of glasses, they drink deeply, Hazama laughing briefly after he drinks," HEHEHE! This wine TRULY is divine when drank with the suffering of others in mind! HAHAHA!" Gin just smiles at him with amusement," Terumi, Terumi,Terumi...I'd be soooo~ bored without you here... This world is going to become soo~ much more fun!"

" Now, now, Now! Gin, this isn't just for you, the WHOLE world needs to get in on the fun too, huh? HEHEHE! Well, it's time to become our fake self's again...Ahem..How do I do this..? Ah! Now Captain Ichimaru, please go and take care of Lieutenant Vermillion and Academy Student Albarn. They need to be guided to our plans, hm?" Terumi, now Hazama says with a chuckle, his eyes closing as he plasters on a fake looking frown, ordering Gin to do that, the silver haired man just salutes him lazily.

After Gin leaves, Hazama stares out of the window, smiling darkly to himself as he glares off into the distance," YOUR MOVES NOW! Shitty fuckin' VAMPIRES!"

* * *

( THEY are a perfect match! The lying Snake and the crafty Fox! Hope this makes up for a wait, considering these two crafty bastards are fan favorite characters. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	8. The Cat Lady and Tao, careless cat tails

(WHOA! SORRY FOR THE WAIT PEOPLES! I'M BACK THOUGH!)  
I don't own Darkstalkers AKA Vampire Saviors or BlazBlue, which makes me SOO SAD!

* * *

Two blurs flash across an open area, claws slashing and striking against each other, a grinning face leers at another stern but still playful one, the first face had red eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth, a long cloak and hood was worn over the figure's body, with the sleeves ending in massive paws, a cat like set of ears on the top of the hood, and a playful grin, this figure was Taokaka.

Warrior and defender of the Kaka Clan Village, she was a whimsical and flighty young member of her race, prone to forgetting what she was doing, and where she was going, she was good friends with Doctor Litchi and Long, labeling them Boobie Lady and Shiny eyes guy respectively, she had long been their friend, and thought of them as precious people.

She jumps high into the air, than blasts forward, her paws spread open as she creates sharp hook like claws," YOU'RE OPEN! TAKE THAT CAT LADY!"

With a whirl, her opponent, a beautiful woman with long blue hair, two elongated white strands hanging down her back, white furred paws, legs, tail and eats, and playful blue eyes, dodges away from Tao's attack, giggling as Tao lands on the ground, with an upset look to her face, her red eyes looking sad as her toothy grin flips upside down in a sad look," NYAOT FAIR CAT LADY! You cheated!"

The woman's name was Felicia, a long time friend of the Kaka Clan and Jubei, she had been raised there, and had been present when Jubei brought Ragna the Bloodedge there for training, the young man had became fast friends with Tao, the two playing off of each other and generally getting along, although Tao annoyed the silver haired man something awful, Felicia had taken him in and became something of a mother figure to Ragna, she and Tao were very sad when he left with Jubei.

Tao forgot him as was her way after a few years, but Felicia constantly reminded her of a silver haired friend who she missed when her ditzy mind could focus on something other than food,sleep, and fighting.

Felicia just raises a paw to her mouth, giggling at Tao who was pouting childishly," Oh Tao...In a fight, there is no cheating, understand?"" BUT CAT LADY!" " Tao..What are we going to do with you?" " NYAAA! HEY CAT LADY! I WANNA GO AND SEE BOOBIE LADY AND SHINY GLASSES GUY!" " Oh?"

Tao jumps to her feet, and grins widely again, her red eyes shining with hunger as she runs off rapidly, Felicia laughing kindly as she walks after Tao, the two friends heading towards the Long Clinic, unaware that they'd see Ragna again in time.

* * *

(SHIT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've gotta get back in the groove.)


	9. Tager and Bear, men of Sector 7

( BACK AGAIN! This time, we go to Kokonoe's eternal bitch Tager, and his new companion...Beware! The Bear and the Red Devil are upon you!)

I do not own One Piece or BlazBlue, so no witty commentary for you today~!

* * *

Two huge figure's walk together, their massive frame's making the usually lively crowd's of Kagutsuchi give them a wide berth, their eyes staring in awe of the huge men walking slowly.

One, had deep red skin, yellow glasses, spiky black hair with a streak of white in it, he stood at a massive 7 foot 8, with huge mechanical arms, they appeared almost blocky, hiding their true power under a facade of bulkiness, his frame was intensely muscular, he was obviously built for battle, his outfit was what appeared to be a long coat hanging over a mix between a jumpsuit and a dress, the coat was a dark red with white linings, around his waist, was a belt and metal plated skirt combination, completing his outfit were a pair of rather unassuming shoes, red plates over the toes, and a dark grey material that appeared to be far more durable than it looked.

This mas was Iron Tager, once a great war hero, now he was a cyborg employed by Sector Seven's Kokonoe. His history was for the most part unknown to many, even Kokonoe was hesitant about his past, he had remained mostly unknown for the majority of his life, before he joined the NOL and fought for them during the Ikaruga Civil War, he was mortally wounded in a harsh battle, where Kokonoe took him in and repaired him into what he was now. His head had suffered several concussions, leaving much of his brain that dealt with memories severely damaged, as such, he could barely remember how he got to this point; in a way, he had no where else to go but to Kokonoe.

His companion, was no less an impressive character, standing at exactly 7 feet, yet he walked with a bearing that was just as dignified as his companion, he had black hair, hidden underneath a grey hat with cute bear ears and brown spots, his eyes seemed to be covered by a pair of shiny glasses, while he wore a black jacket, a white bullseye emblem proudly worn on it, his pants were grey with brown spots like his hat, in one hand he carried an outdated bible, with his palms covered in black gloves.

He was Bartholomew Kuma, a man who had fought against Tager during the Ikaruga Cival war, siding with the Ikaruga Federaton, it was against Tager that both were wounded, Kuma had lost his arms, and had his throat crushed, he was turned into a Cyborg like Tager, being operated on second due to not requiring as many robotic transplants as Tager, Kuma however after coming to, had volunteered to be constantly upgraded and remodeled by Kokonoe, he did this for Tager's sake, wishing that the man he had come to respect most would not be eventually turned into a mindless drone by Kokonoe.

" Tager, you seem... uneasy," comments Kuma, as the two men had wandered into Orient Town, Tager turns briefly,"... Kuma... This is where Litchi and Long traveled to; I am...worried."

Kuma tilts his head slightly, his always grim expression softening slightly,"...Tager. They CHOSE to come here and study for his sake, they CHOSE to not ask for Kokonoe's help, and they believe they can save their friend; that is the belief of poetry and hope, not practicality and reality," intones Kuma with his expression changing to a slightly meloncholic frown, Tager nods in reluctant agreement," ...I hate to agree with you sometimes Kuma...this is one of them."

Tager stops in his tracks, as he sees two figures striding towards them.

" Sector 7?"

"...NOL operatives."


	10. Double K, Ice and Metal Officers

(WHOA! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was just busy with goofing off..ENOUGH! TIME TO GET IT THIS CRAP GOING!)

I do not own BlazBlue or Ghost in the Shell...AND I am all the sadder for it.

* * *

Tager and Kuma turned to look at the two figure's approaching. One had blond hair, cut into a short fashion of the military's like. Cold blue eyes stared at the Sector Seven operatives with an arrogant gaze, contempt and dispassionate distaste mixed into one hateful blend. He wore a long blue coat, trim with regal trappings and medals, indicating his status in the NOL as a high ranking officer.

" Sector 7, I might have known YOU rat's were snooping about Kagutsuchi," says the man with a deep frown, his eyes sweeping over the two men slowly," Major Kusanagi. Let us be off...Their face's disgust me." He ends with a look of deep distaste, his boots marching off with a military precision.

His companion, was a strikingly beautiful woman. Where his outfit and look bore the trappings of an arrogant noble, hers was practical to the point of being almost Spartan. Where his hair was a cut,trimmed, and well groomed blond, her's was a ragged light purple. Untrimmed, uncut, and all over her shoulder's, it painted a strange picture. Either she did not care to groom herself, or more likely, she did not have the time to bother.

Where he wore a coat of great detail, she had on a simple bodysuit. Grey, sleek, tight fitting, it was a simple one. Just a leotard that covered her breasts, stomach and lower regions. Over it she wore a white leather coat, currently zipped up. A gun holster was at her side, while a simple wakizashi was strapped across her back. She turns two cold red eyes to Tager and Kuma, who make no sign of knowing she was.

"...Operatives Barthlomew Kuma, and Tager...What are you doing here?" the beautiful woman asked with a dispassionate look, to which Tager answered," Major Kusanagi, I apologize. We were ordered to come here to...secure something." Tager declared in a vague manner.

"...The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi is far from your jurisdiction. I advise you to finish up your buisness and move along." Motoko says in a rather uncaring manner, she nods at Jin, and with that, the two Major's walk off slowly.

" Major Kisaragi...You know that if you fight the Bloodedge, it could mean the end of your career." Motoko begins, but Jin rapidly silences her," I DO NOT care about that Major Kusanagi...Hehe...! I just...I just want to kill THAT man...HEHEHE...It's coming back to me...that shitty church...that LITTLE monster who stole Big Brother from me...! I'm remembering...ALL OF IT!" He gets out, giggling rapidly as he remembers Ragna, Saya, and the church where they all grew up.

Motoko remains silent, her eyes never leaving her companion and her inner thoughts being undisturbed.

(BREAK! ONTO THE NEXT!)


	11. Trouble in a  Wedded Couples Clinic

(SHIT! SORRY EVERYONE! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY STORY HAD LOST A CHAPTER! GAHH! FUCK! Grhh...I messed up...Sorry for everyone who read the chapter with Litchi and Long...I blew it...Well..hah, I know some people wanted to see the Makoto and Squirrel Girl chapter...Guess my Kusanagi and Kisaragi one wasn't up to snuff... BUT ANYWAY! My writings improved a bit more, so I'm going to go ahead and rewrite Litchi and Long. For those who doesn't know who Long Shin is, he's a fighting game character from Bloody Roar. He was turned into a tiger like creature, a Zoanthrope, thanks to experiments he did to himself. I'm going to do my little explanations and back-story spells here from now on. That way I can focus on the characters and story without wasting my readers, if any are here, time. So be warned, THESE will be long, but necessary for those who aren't familiar of the crossovers I will be using or doing. I will generally give out as much information and descriptions of the characters from the crossovers in this little information sections as I possibly can. As we move along and as we move from the introductions to the series proper, my ultimate goal, these will start to die off and ultimately be done away with. By that point in time, everything you will need to know about the Continuum's Collision and the Players of the Stage will all be known...The Wheel of Fate Is Turning. What shall the changes in the Continuum's create? A Collision is imminent.)

Disclaimer, I don't own Bloody Roar or BlazBlue...Don't you think I'd have released ANOTHER damn Bloody Roar game by now if I did?

* * *

NOL Information District. Files research...Obtained.

_Zoanthrope. A forgotten power ripped from the Boundry. A Zoanthrope can turn into a bipedal animal of humanoid stature and great strength. Most Beast-men are direct descendents of Zoanthropes. Many of them died in the war against the Black Beast, with those who remained siring the Beast-people with humans who could stand their appearance and form._

_Long Clinic. A clinic owned by the doctors Litchi Faye Ling and Shin Long. It was opened as a cover for the husband and wife, the two offering their services to the people of Kagutsuchi's Orient Town district._

_Long Shin. A young man who in an experiment, gained the power of a Zoanthrope. His form is that of a bengel_ _tiger._ _He is very skilled in its use, although he has shown signs of being overcome by his animal side. Repeated use of his power can remove his ability to transform back to a human form. Proceed with immense caution, he is a highly skilled fighter with and without his Zoanthrope form: his skills include great skill with a Dao-style Long-sword, highly trained battle awareness senses, and a skilled array of martial arts techniques employing the use of the Seithr present in the air. His appearance runs as followed. A man in his mid twenties, standing at 179 centimeters, and wearing in at 70 kilograms, aged 25 at his last recorded encounter with Sector 7. He has a braided ponytail of brown hair, cut short in the front. Calm brown eyes usually hidden behind a pair of specticles. His body is very psychically fit, long years of martial arts training giving him a sound mind and a swift body. He can be easily picked out from the crowd because he will be wearing a very expensive wedding ring. Golden ornate metal, with a very rare ruby cut into the form of a tigers head. It is worn at all times, and through this can he be found._

_Litchi Faye Ling/Shin. An extremely talented former pupil of Kokonoe, she was in a long term relationship with her childhood friend Long Shin and is now married to him. Their best friend, Lotte Carmine helped them with their research into the Boundary. Litchi has gained great strength from her research, and is highly talented with medicine. She is currenly pregnant with Long's child, and she cannot risk battle for very long. Any operative who wishs to apprehend them is advised to attack her first. Be warned, Long will stop at nothing short of a high ranking officer backed up by several platoons of troops to protect her and their child. Her appearance runs as followed. She is a very gifted woman, with long black hair that is usually worn in a bun, she turns it into a ponytail when entering battle. She is is fond of dresses from the Orient Town District, and is usually wearing a Panda like hair-pen. It is believed to be a Seithr channeling device, so proceed with caution. Her eyes are a soft pink, usually hidden behind a pair of spectacles. She stands at 170 centimeters, and weighs in at 128 kilograms. Like her husband, she wears a wedding ring. Silver, with a very rare emerald cut into the shape of a heart. _

_...User signing off? The NOL Information District is happy to help you with your research. Please have a wonderful day. Long live the Novus Orbis Librarium._

* * *

"DOCTOR LONG! DOCTOR LITCHI! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

A shrill cry rang out in the small clinic of the Long couple, startling several old patients who were being looked over by a calm Litchi. With a soft chuckle, she helps sooth down an old woman, " Here, drink this, it will help sooth down some of the aches in your knees Miss. I'd suggest you stay off your feet for the next few days, and try to get plenty of rest," she advises, smiling kindly at the old woman who gives her a crinkly smile," Bless you Deary. Bless you and your handsome husband."

"Good bye now! Take care to stay off your feet!" Litchi continues, looking a little worried as the old woman stumbles off but gives a cheery wave in return," I hope she is alright. Well...I'd better-" "GRAAAHHHOWCH!"

She hums to herself thoughtfully, unaware of two shiny discs of light appearing behind her. Long grins darkly to himself, outstreching his hands slowly, their fingers curled to resemble claws. With a sudden jerk, they grab her shoulder and he emits a loud roar until with a rapid twist, Litchi slaps him silly..." LONG! YOU JERK!" She cries out, having gotten the scare of her life. Long jumps back, nursing a red cheek with a soft chuckle," I'm sorry dear, you make this just TOO easy...C'mon... I'm sorry, did I really scare you that much?"

He says with a playful smile, then at her shaking frame, he gets serious and concerned," Litchi? I'm sorry Honey...Please, I didn't mean to scare you that much," he looks sadly at her, as she turns to him and slaps him playfullly, making his shoulders slump in relief, Litchi turns to the panting Linhua, who looks extremely troubled," Idiot... Hm? What is the problem Linhua?"

" N..NO...L...! And Sector...7! They're in the streets...! I was just running out to get some supplies like Doctor Long told me, and there they were! A huge red guy, another even bigger guy who looked like a bear, a weird chick who saw me run off, and some blond guy." The young girl wheezes out, Litchi and Long's smiles are quickly replaced by troubled looks, Long's eyes shooting to his wifes stomach.

With a troubled expression, he pats Linhua on the head, his breathing becoming shallow as he has to resist a feral voice whispering into his ear_**. Tear. DEFEND. Protect. Kill. DESTROY. Mate. Love. CHILD!' **_He clenchs his jaw tightly, ignoring what the voice called for as he looks at Litchi," Linhua, please close up the clinic; I and Litchi, we need to see them." Linhua looks at the two of them, her expression worried as Litchi and Long were acting strangely.

Their hands touch each other, with Litchi's palm over Long's, Linhua makes her exit at this, knowing that they needed their privacy. She quietly thinks to herself,' Doc Long and Doc Litchi...they're so troubled by those two guys...I hate the NOL even more now... Damned Library!'

With a small sigh, he touches her stomach, it was slowly growing, and inside of it. Rested their child, born of love, and named after their former friend," I promise you Litchi... I will not let Lotte die. Our child will have his mother and father with him." Litchi hugs him tightly, the two breathing in the others scent slowly.

With a final growl, he pulls away, pulling out a sheathed Dao and placing it at his side. Turning to Litchi, she puts on a staff, smiling at him as she does," Together then?" He nods in response, his eyes turning into slits, while murderous thoughts fill his heart, pushing them down, he gives a smile and responds," Always."

* * *

(OKAY! Kept you waiting long enough; tell me your thoughts, and the next chapter? Introducing: The Sexy Squirrely Sisters!)


	12. Squirrely Sexy Sisters!

( LET US BEGIN! THE BIG chapter...Makoto and Squirrel Girl! Just for a brief warning, I HAVE changed Squirrel Girl so she's able to stand on the same footing as Makoto. AND her appearance is altered so that she resembles the I Heart Marvel: Masked Intentions version of her. At any rate, this chapter is a little more light hearted and simple as opposed to the previous one with the Litchi and Long relationship. Now...THIS is gonna be fun as hell, because I get to Introduce the Terrorist Group/ Ragna Fanclub The Bloodfangs! They'll get a bio later when I redo the Vash and Ragna chapter. But for now...LET'S GET TO IT!)

I do not own BlazBlue, Marvel, or any of their characters. I do claim ownership for the Bloodfangs, their weapons, history, backstory, and relationship to Ragna and Vash.

* * *

_YOOOSHHH! THIS IS THE SUPER SECRET ULTRA COOL MEGA AWESOME BAD-ASS AND SEXY DAIRY OF ME! MAKOTO NANAYA! SOOO! WHOEVER IS READING THIS...**I'LL FUCKIN' KILLLL YOUUUUUUUU! RAAAWWWRRR! **Unless you're Noel, Tsubaki, or my lovely sister! (^_^) OH YEAH! If you get this far and you're NOT any of them...Weeeelll...Tee-hee~! I guess I can tell you something about me... :3 I'm Makoto Nanaya! Age Eighteen, a recent graduate from the NOL Academy! Me, Noel, Tsubaki, and My cute lovely sister all left early! It was really neat! But at the same time...A lot has changed..._

_I remember friends who left...Edward Elric, his poor brother, Carl Clover...I lost track of them, and they left...I haven't heard anything of them...And it's really worrying...ANYWAY! :( ENOUGH ANGST! I NEED ACTION! SOOO! I'm an E-cup if it helps! Tee-hee~! I'm quite open for nearly anyone in a relationship! As long as you're not some creepy old guy, or a freaky weirdo!_

**MAKOTO! DON'T OPEN YOURSELF UP TO THAT SORT OF THING! Oh..wait..sorry! I don't mean to do this! Noel.**

**NOEL! DON'T WRITE IN MAKOTO'S DAIRY! Oh...shoot! I'm doing it too! I'm sorry! Tsubaki.**

_**WEEEEEE! IT'S SOOO FUN TO WRITE IN BIG SIS'S DAIRY! HEHEHE! Sooo! I'm Doreen Nanaya! Our dad was human, and Mom married into his family! Sorry Sis~! :D IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE IN THIS! **_

_O_O YOU MEANIES! :((((( I AMMM SOOO UPSET! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES TO THE MOON! RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!X_X HOW MEAN!_

**SORRY MAKOTO! I'm SORRY! Uahh...sniff...**

**MAKOTO! YOU MADE NOEL CRY! JEEZ! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?**

_**YEAH! NOEL JUST MEANS WELL! There, there...**_

_SORRY! :'( I'M SORRY NOEL! Makoto is sorry..._

**Sniff...it's okay Makoto...OH! They've just called us! We need to go to our new assignments!**

**YOU'RE RIGHT! Alright; I'll try to keep in touch you three, take care.**

_**YAY! C'MON SIS! WE'VE BEEN PICKED SO IT'S TIME TO GO!**_

_Tee~~hee! Time for me to log out! Makoto Nanaya, out!_

Most recent activity for Squirrellysuperbabe221's online Diary, date 2198, 3, 1. Current time, 2199, 12,30...

* * *

"HIAAAAAAAAHHH! FOR OUR HEROES THE BLOODEDGE AND THE HUMINOID TYPHOON!" Cried out a bald man clad in shabby red clothes, ratty black hakama pants. He wore a belt with several NOL operative dog-tags attached to it. Waving around a large well kept rifle, he charges towards a battalion of NOL operatives.

"FOR VASH AND RAGNA-SAMAAAAAA!" Came the cry of men and even some women wearing the same red and black clothes, many of them wielded weapons, swords, and even a few with Ars Magus empowed weapons, as one collective blend of red and black, they rushed towards the operatives.

" DA...DAMN THEM! THEY'VE OUTNUMBERED US!" A blond haired man wearing a more decorated outfit yelled out, he had the stereotypical look of a noble who bought his position into life. A narrow face, blue eyes, high cheek-bones, silver eyes, well kept and pampered hair. Obviously this man should've just kept out of the military.

His worries were quickly put to rest, as two brown haired girls raced out of the group, both had squirrel ears and tails, and brown hair. But that's where it ended. The older sister, had her hair set with two curved strands of hair that if you squinted, resembled a heart. She had a standerd bowl cut hair do, with a few alterations to it, the back of her hair turned into a tomboyish cut, with a few strands sticking out messily along the way down. Two lighter colored parts of her hair framed either side of her cute face, forming an duo of almost spikes. The other girl had messy brown curls, that seemed to be uncontrollable even with an Ars. She had two black lines going down her eyes, her brown eyes hid in a cheery squint. Cute pouting lips curl into a smile, revealing larger than normal buckteeth, which didn't take away from her cuteness. The first girl narrows her hazel colored eyes, and with a florish, tosses off her concealing NOL outfit, the cloak and baret were shed to reveal a beautiful body.

Two cute furry ears with pink insides and brown outlines wiggle violently when the Bloodfangs point their weapons at her and her sister. Black heeled boots, colored a bright orange, with yellow toes hop excitedly from side to side, two small gold buckes attached to orange disks jingling with her movements. Thigh-high black rubber stockings go up and up her toned legs, a white band with an orange tab hanging off it finishing off those. An orange mini-skirt that doesn't even attempt to hide the black v-cut thong she has on, if you looked very carefully, you could even see a perverts dream through them. Two upside down V-ribbons with gold ends hang off of the sides. For the top, she wore an extremely skimpy top, that made even less of an attempt to hide her bountiful E-cup breasts, those orbs bouncing with every movement she made. Completing the deadly and sexy mix of woman and Squirrel, were orange gloves with black fingers. Those were clutching two impressive looking tonfa,shaped like a cross, with a gold ring around the bars.

"Jeez Sis...you're such a show off~!" Her sister Doreen teases out, making Makoto scratch the back of her head with a cheesy grin," Ahh...ya think?" she asks as Doreen just grins at her," Yep! My turn, my turn~!"

Doreen rips off her outfit...revealing that she wore EVEN less than her sister. A furry bikini that barely hid her still growing C-cup breast was the first thing they all see, she had light blue ribbons that were curled around her bare arms, they seem to glow brightly as Doreen grins nastily at the gathered group. Instead of panties, she wore a TINY piece of fur that stopped just below her pelvis, which connected to a loin cloth that covered her well-toned back-side. Two leather boots bouncing her body up and down, as she somehow pulls out iron gauntlets from out of nowhere.

" I always wonder where you get those Little Sis," Doreen comments, her sister blows her a raspberry, and grins," Same place you use to contain your big boobies~!" she teases out, Makoto blushes and as she was about to yell at her sister, the leader of the Bloodfangs yells angrily," DAMMIT YOU LIBRARY DOGS! DON'T TAKE US ALL LIGHTLY! CHARGE!"

He leads the attack, taking shots at them with his rifle, the pompous noblemen squeals in fear, ducking down until a loud clang is heard. Doreen's fist was held to the side, her grin gone and replaced with a serious frown," You shouldn't have done that." she says, opening it and dropping the dented bullet.

Without a sound, the two sisters rush into the mob of Bloodfangs. Doreen punches, kicks, headbutts, and knees anyone in sight, cracking heads and breaking limbs with the utmost of ease. Makoto's tonfa's blur out, jamming them into the bodies of her foes and using their force against them as she redirects their blows to their comrades. The mob kept on coming, making the two sisters move even faster and stronger, their bodies moving together fluidly and without a single break of rhythm. Within minutes, they had defeated every single member of the Bloodfangs, the badly dressed Leader being crushed underneath Doreen's body.

Makoto wipes some sweat off of her forehead, having a bit of trouble with the rather well trained terrorists was a surprise to her. She picks up her coat and baret, saluting the pompous officer with a smart look," Enemies defeated and apprehended Sir." he sneers at this, regaining his arrogance now that the trouble was gone," Y... Yes, well, we could've done this without your help Beastkin scum. I'll be sure to make a note of how little you helped in this battle, and how I helped save the mission."

With a smug little laugh, he gathers up the troops, most of which were upset that they had to be saved by the Beastkin sisters, but a few looking back thankfully at having been helped. Doreen frowns and gets off of the unconscious leader, patting her sister on the shoulder as Makoto clenches her fists angrily," We saved them...We helped them...And they STILL don't trust or respect us... I don't normally get this angry...and I thought I was used to it Sis...But every time this happens...It doesn't get any easier or better when I see the prejudice our kind suffers." Doreen nods at this, her eyes equally as upset as her sisters," They'll come around Sis...they'll come around eventually... I hope."

The sisters look back at the fallen Bloodfangs, then go to them to arrest them properly. Both wonder if they'd ever be able to be as respected as any of the normal humans in the NOL, doubting that they'd ever make a differance in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

((SHIT! And sorry for the two month wait, I was just being a lazy fucker, well, here's the new chapter. And the next will concern Valkenhayn and his partner...And it'll be a blast, I can say that much! :D See you soon! Promise!))


	13. The Honorable Wolfen Butlers

((And here we go! Next chapter~ Next Chapter~ NEXT CHAPTER~!))

I don't own Hellsing, BlazBlue, or any series I have used for this crossover. I do own the Bloodfangs, and whatever original concepts I throw into this work.

* * *

_Journal of Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Date 2199, 12, 28. Ah, where do we begin here? Hm...I suppose I have to begin several years prior, in her infinite wisdom, Mistress Evangelion hired a helper. He was a Werebeast, one of the wolf family much like myself. He was and is, a quiet sort. Very silent taciturn chap, the kind you can always trust to have your back and protect it from those who'd like nothing more than to see you dead. Nice man though, he introduced himself via a small card. Hans. Hans Gunsche. Son of Gruber Gunsche. I knew him back in the days, nice man. Ah, but I ramble again for my dear reader, probably anyone who finds this lying around. I don't mind if you're a friend of Madame Rachel or Mistress Evangeline, but I trust you're not like those two vagabonds, those wandering fools the Bloodedge and Humanoid Typhoon. I do detest it quite terribly when Madame Rachel obsesses over her charge: honestly, she turned him one time, and she has ever since kept watch over him. The young ones and their whims, tish posh. Hm, I do recall that she does seem to like him...she COULD do many times better, but not one of our kind is worthy of the long and honorable history of the Alucard family. That is a disappointment, that a man who resorts to such a dark power is her only interest... but, he does have a sense of honor, and he is quite the accomplished chief...not as good as I or Hans, of course, but he does have his skills. Pity he's a commoner, he could do quite well with Madame Rachel's guidence and training. Ah, is it time for tea already? I can hear the gears and windings of our clock...time to get ready. _

' Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong.' " Twelve chimes, Madame Rachel and Mistress Evangeline will be back soon. Their tea must be prepared on the spot at once, Hans, you prepare the Madames' tea. I shall work on the Mistresses' tea. That's a good chap." A Grandfather clock chimes twelve on the spot, at the very last chime, two men get up from their spot at a small table.

A small black journal is left on the table as they seem to disappear from view, both reappear in a large kitchen and dust off their hands. The first man was an older gentlemen, tanned skin, long white hair, blue eyes, and a calm demeaner brought on by great experience and age. His long hair was worn in a simple ponytail, with a few locks arranged around his face, one short lock, another longer one, and another by his face. He wore an eloborate black and gold suit, with two very expensive gold chains keeping his open jacket together. Calmly brushing a lock of his hair out of his face, he sets to the task of preparing some tea for Evangeline.

His companion, wore a far more simple outfit. A concealing dark green cap, a well made high-collered army jacket, black military boots, a long pistol attached to his hip, dark green pants, and a small bat-shaped badge on his chest made for a rather simple garb. His face was shadowed by the cap and coller, but his stoic red eyes stared out from the darkness of his outfit. They seemed to either glow red with concealed emotion, or pass into a dead stare depending on his changing mood. Most of the time, they were calm but shone menacingly all the same despite his soothed state.

"..." A silent inquiry made Valkenhayn turn to him," Hm? Speak up dear boy, whatever is the matter? Oh, THAT is the matter. Madame Rachel is in a mood, isn't she?" He asks with a growing frown as Hans gives small nods to his questions.

Valkenhayn mutters quietly, bustling about as he fixs some pastries up for Rachel, grabbing a small doll shaped suger container, which had been coincidentally painted red, black, and white by some unknown person, and using it to make the already mouth wateringly sweet delights even more sweet. Hans turns to him, Valkenhayn muttering darkly," Honestly, she worries non-stop about that BOY and his idiotic simpleton of a travelling companion. It sours my mood to see the Madame so obsessed with such a low-class criminal..."

His voice trails off as Hans calmly makes some tea, the silent man staring at the suger-shaker, before he makes it disappear from Valkenhayn's reach. After the tea and snacks were prepared, Hans takes the weirdly painted doll into his room,"..."

After closing the door, he pulls out a large knife, and a block of wood, and then, smiling behind his coller, he sets to work. Hours pass by, and slowly the block of wood is carved into a large slab with a tiny handle attached, with a hidden burst of excitement, he starts to paint it white, red, and black, and when he's done...the block had taken the form of Ragna the Bloodedge's weapon, the Bloodscythe. His smile grows larger, as he glues the sword to the dolls hand, and then, he paints an angry little scowl on the dolls face.

"HANS! HANS DEAR BOY! THE MADAME IS STILL HUNGRY! FETCH HER SOME TEA AND PUT SOME SUGER IN IT, WOULD YOU OLD CHAP?" Hans takes his creation with him from his room, his smile being wiped away as he goes off to do the business that his senior butler desired of him.

This was just one example of a day in the life of the Alucard Household, what other changes will the Collision bring...?

* * *

(AND SNAP! I am SOOOO~ lazy...sorry for the LONG wait everyone! Hope you're not ALL dead. Oh,yes. Next chapter concerns the Bastard Father himself Relius and HIS partners...this'll be QUITE the disturbing one, and I'll probably piss off EVERYONE who likes FMA, but Relius is a MONSTER and he'd do this instantly. So anyway, I'll have it up sooner than this ONE, so sit tight. The wheels of fate are turning...)


	14. A lost soul cries out against evil

(Alright, this is isn't going to be pleasant, so buckle up and get ready... Relius is here.))

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or BlazBlue, they belong to their respective owners who are far more clever than I.

* * *

_Relius Clover Research Notes #3 Subject 27 has been transported to its current holding cell, it has been most noisy and angry, cursing my name and that of everyone who was involved in the Murakumo Unit Project…how it learned so much in such a short time, is nothing short of amazing._

_Relius Clover Research Notes #6. Subject 27's body is rejecting the chemicals and sedatives I am using to break apart its mind and amplify its pain, but I feel that it will succumb given enough time; the body can only resist so much in the face of this treatment. I will contact Captain Ichimaru for transport of more of the drugs I desire._

_Relius Clover Research Notes #9. Subject 27 has finally lost its soul, I am pleased to see how well it is responding to my experiments and its conditioning for battle, and soon, we can begin the next phase of its training and enhancement. Then, and only then, can we field against it those who would interfere with our plans._

_Relius' Clover Research Notes#12. Subject 27 has been responding well to the bodily implants it has been given, its alchemic powers have been greatly enhanced by the termination of its former mind and soul. I am pleased to see how soon it will be ready for combat, Terumi and Ichimaru are eager to test it as well…the results of what we have accomplished will be most impressive if they are right on the emotional reaction of those we shall use Subject 27 against._

Darkness shrouded a hallway, shadows leaping out at a man who walked down it; a womanly form blocked these shadows.

Two clawed arms protecting him from the angry darkness that wished his demise. The man himself wore a gold mask with white slits for his eyes, over his shoulders he wore an elaborate pink and magenta cape, with a gold bow shaped plate, white ruffle, and purple jewel, and finally two silver hoops were connected to the ends of his cape. Underneath that, he wore a purple and black shirt, with white gloves over his hands. Black and purple boots with gold toes and a silver buckle stride forward through the darkness, the shadows nipping at his white pants angrily before the womanly figure knocks them away.

With a click of his boots, he stops at a door, opening it; he smiles thinly at a man strapped firmly to an operating table. The man had dirty black hair, covered in dried blood, sweat, and various tools strapped to parts of his head. Hateful black eyes stare at the other man's masked face, the man's voice rasps out brokenly,"…come…to... fuck…with me…some more….Relius…?"

His voice spits out Relius like a hateful slur, cursing the name of someone so utterly vile, the man, Relius, walks up to the black haired man, his thin smile never fading away,"…Colonel Roy Mustang…once, you were a rising star in the NOL Miltary, coming from nowhere and taking position after position faster than one could imagine. Then, you found something you shouldn'-" Roy cuts him off with a harsh yell," YOU WERE CLONING THEM! BODIES FOR THE CAULDRONS! Those girls….WHO WERE THEY?"

Relius turns to the womanly figure," Inject him with several sedatives, the usual mix, he has to be aware for this." It nods, and a syringe pumps chemicals into Roy's body, his chest heaving brokenly as he feels the drugs wearing down his body quickly.

With a cold laugh, Relius turns back to Roy," As I was saying, you found something you shouldn't…and now, your body, your soul, and your mind are to be turned to our cause."

Coughing weakly, Roy looks horrified as Relius lowers a small jar with various runes and sigils printed onto it towards Roy's heart," This will be your soul's new home…until we get rid of it, that is." Finishing that sentence with a cold laugh, Roy coughs and tries to yell, but his voice had left him.

Moving around the room, Relius prepares the Jar while Roy struggles futilely to break loose and attack the man," Tell me…that young boy and his brother who left the academy early, they were your charges for a time, after their mother died…were they not Roy?"

He stops to ask, leaning over a machine that slowly comes to live, Roy can only open his mouth in a wordless scream, his eyes rolling around in agony, but through it he can hear that damnable man's voice," You'll do well against them…as foolish children, they won't be able to kill one of their treasured friends…even if you become what you shall be... The foolishness of emotion and the pointlessness of bonds truly astound me with their illogical behavior. Even in the face of all evidence pointed against the truth, a man will deny the obvious because of the' Good times' he once shared with a now enemy."

With a cynical stare at Roy, who was sobbing and screaming at him without a voice, he places the readied jar over a machine. With a bright red blast of light, and a dull hum, it glows, and Roy's scream turns to a loud roar of agony, as who he was as a man, a being, a friend, and comrade…was stolen and placed into that jar.

Pale blue, with red colorations, a small wisp of light is placed into it and Relius nods in pleasure at the final reaction.

Roy's body stops struggling, and it lays brokenly as Relius lets it go from its bonds, the body standing in a position that resembled a marionette without its strings, it shambles around to Relius' watchful eyes,"…Excellent…the reaction to the loss of Subject 27's soul has been a sounding success…and it is as flawless as it ever was in its movements and reactions."

With a whirl of his cape, he gives the soulless body of Roy Mustang its alchemic gloves, with a low pitched moan, it puts them on, and then snaps its fingers without a care, fire forming and burning apart the table it once lay on. It stumbles after Relius as he walks out of the room, holding the jar in which Roy's soul now remained, he turns to the womanly figure as it protects him again from the angry darkness," Take this when we are gone, and get rid of it in the best way you can think of…I refuse to have a possible threat to our plans laying around."

That said, he strides off, the human puppet that was now Roy drooling and staring mindlessly as it follows Relius' stride like a well-trained dog, his soul struggles and burns futilely against its prison as Relius holds the jar tightly.

(And END! This was a doozy, hope I didn't PISS off too many people with what I did to poor Roy…next chapter, we get around to Tsubaki and her partner. ALSO! Be prepared for a lot of the early chapters to be rewritten and lengthened, with more backstory filled in and various information bits talked about.)


End file.
